


Waking Nightmares

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [38]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: Captain Canary Prompt: “Sara, stay with me. Don’t you dare die."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Nightmares

Waking Nightmares 

xXx

“Sara, Stay with me. Don’t you dare die.”

She smiled up at him sardonically, as if there wasn’t blood pouring from her stomach, running between his fingers where his hands were pressed against the wound. Two arrows, stuck out of abdomen and it took everything in him to remember not to remove them. “It’s going to be okay, just stay with me sweetheart.” 

Leonard looked over his shoulder, shouting at the figures shadowed and at a distance. He knew how they were though, knew them all too well; better than he ever thought possible. “Rip! Palmer! Jax! Someone, anyone!” he screamed desperately. But none of the figures moved. He wasn’t sure if they couldn’t hear him, or if they just didn’t care. The fact remained, no one was coming to help. 

Leonard turned back to Sara, only to realize that she was watching him, tears spilling from her eyes. She reached up and laid a hand on his cheek, as if trying to comfort him in his grief. She was dying and yet she was trying to comfort him. “Please.” she whispered. “Please don’t leave me.” he begged. He’d never begged for anything, not even mercy from his own father. Her eyes slipped closed, despite his urgency and a sense of dread filled him. 

“Sara!”

Leonard jolted awake, sitting up in bed, taking deep gasping breaths as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. 

“Lenny?” a voice, soft with sleep called out beside him and he turned to see the victim of his nightmare shifting around to face him. Sleepy eyes stared up at him worried. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” he told her. “Just, uh… bad dream.” he continued, climbing out of bed.

“Where are you going?” Sara asked, now sitting up as Leonard redressed. 

“I’m going to get some water, or something, I’ll be right back.” 

When he was gone, Sara turned over onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. With a sigh she called out to Gideon. 

“He was dreaming about my death wasn’t he Gideon.” 

“He was indeed Miss Lance.” Gideon replied. 

“I told him not to look into my file. No one ever listens to the assassin until it’s too late.” she grumbled sitting up and shuffling off the bed. She too redressed, before heading out after Leonard. She found him on the bridge, sitting in his usual seat. She sat beside him on the floor, laying her head against his leg. 

“I just wanted to understand what you’ve been through.” he finally told her, breaking the silence that settled between them. She twisted around to look up at him. She laid her hand on his thigh, her thumb rubbing a comforting pattern against his skin. There was silence as they stared at each other until Sara finally pulled away, standing up and holding out a hand to him. 

“Come back to bed Leonard.” she softly urged, and he didn’t have the heart to deny her.

**Author's Note:**

> [](dragongoddess13.tumblr.com)Dragongoddess13


End file.
